Desert Love
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Padme is the daughter of Cliegg Lars, and the baby sister of Owen Lars. She is best friends of a Anakin Skywalker a slave boy who later became a Jedi Knight. Year after winning the pod race Anakin's mother marries Padme's father. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jin show up and take Anakin away from the family. Ten years later Anakin comes back to Tatooine only to find Padme gone.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Padme was having a great dream but it kept getting interrupted by Owen banging on my door every time he walked by my bedroom door._

_" Damn it Owen." Padme said throwing off her covers and getting out of the bed._

_Going to the door and throwing it open and looking down the very small hallway that leads out of the second level of the house._

_But Owen was nowhere to be seen, but Padme had a feeling that she know where to find him, the kitchen._

_Going back into her room Padme grabbed her robe before heading down to the lower level of the house, and sure enough she was right Owen was in the kitchen._

_" What is your problem?" Padme said coming up beside him._

_" What that... Damn Padme scare the crap out of me." Owen said backing away from the cooler._

_" What is it with you and banging on my bedroom door and waking me up and damn the suns aren't even up yet." Padme said yawning as she grabbed a cup for her caf._

_" Do you remember that father wanted us to go into Mos Espa today to get those parts for the vaporizers and I wanted to make sure that you are up and ready in about an hour." Owen said pouring the milk into the bowl of mush that he was going to eat for breakfast._

_" Yes I do remember that and I still had twenty minutes before my alarm goes off." Padme said pouring the caf into the cup before adding some sweetener and creamer._

_" Well I didn't know I'm so sorry your royal highness." Owen said as he gave her a small bow._

_" Ok you two Owen leave your sister alone." Cliegg said coming into the kitchen._

_" Morning daddy, would you like something to eat and some caf?" Padme asked putting her cup down on the counter._

_" Morning sweetie no thanks, I'll just have some caf before getting ready for this morning, Owen I put the list of parts on the seat of the speeder so that you wont forget it, and can you two behave yourselves while your in town today." Cliegg said gaving Owen a stern look because he knows Owen likes to stray from what he has to do while they are in town._

_" Yes sir I will get what you need at the junk shop, but why does Padme have to come with me?" Owen said as he looked at Padme._

_" I have to go the market and get some food for the next couple of weeks or for the whole month depends on the stuff they have at the market. And don't worry I wont ruin your love life either." Padme said with a little laugh as she saw him blush some when she mention one of the reasons why he wanted to go by himself._

_" That's not so much true I don't go there to pick up girls, then what about you and that guy at the junk shop." Owen said as he gave Padme this smug look._

_" Yes it is and you know it and there is nothing going on between us, I just find him as a nice person that's all." Padme said fixing her breakfast before sitting down next to her father._

_" Whatever I think that there is something going on between you too." Owen said before sticking the spoon back into his mouth._

_" Ok that's enough, but really is there something going on between you and that boy at the shop?" Cliegg asked as he raised an eyebrow at Padme._

_" No daddy there isn't anything going on between us, Owen is just making everything up, but you should be questioning him about a couple of girls that I have seen him hanging out with." Padme said before putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth._

_" Oh really, so Owen why don't you bring some of these young ladies to the house?" Cliegg said as Owen almost choked on his breakfast._

_" Um... I don't think these type of girls you don't want here daddy." Padme said as Owen turned to her and gave her very dirty look._

_" Well then I guess next time when you go to town I'll go with you so that way I can check out these girls that Owen has been hanging out with." Cliegg said with a laugh as they just embarrassed Owen even more._

_" Well if you guys are done here then I think I better get ready to go." Owen said as he got from the table and headed for his room._

_" Man can you say touchy, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Padme said watching her father sit there and drink his caf._

_" Yes I'm sure about not coming with you guys this time around, I have a couple of things that I have to get done before it gets really hot, but thanks for your concern Padme." Cliegg said as he took a hold of Padme's hand and gave it a small squeeze._

_" Ok, but you know that I'm worry about you that's all, I really would like for you to have a relationship with some lady it doesn't matter who, just as long as she can make you happy that's all I want for you daddy your happiness." Padme said finishing up her breakfast and getting up and giving Cliegg a light kiss on the cheek._

_" I understand and believe it or not there is someone that I do have my eyes on, but there is one problem why I can't have any kind of romance with this person, well if your done then you better get going and get ready, because Owen will want to leave in about ten minutes, I'll take care of your bowl so get going and thanks for our talk." Cliegg said gaving Padme a smile before he got up from his seat._

_" Ok thanks daddy and love you." Padme said giving him a hug before heading off to her room and got dress before meeting Owen outside._

_Once in her room Padme got undress and went over to her small closet and pulled out the clothes that she was going to be wearing today. Padme laid the clothes down on the bed and grabbed her underwear and her robe then headed for the fresher to get cleaned up and brush her teeth._

_Thirty minutes later Padme was walking out of the entrance way and saw both her father and Owen standing next to the speeder._

_" About time." Owen said gaving Padme a look that told her that she was late._

_" I'm only a minute late so sorry, and we are going to be even later if we don't get into the speeder and get going. Bye daddy see you later be careful when you are out working on the vaporizers today and keep an eye open for any Raiders." Padme said going over to her father and giving him a hug and kissed his cheek before getting into the speeder._

_" I well and the two of you be careful and Owen you do have your rifle next to you just in case you guys come across any Raiders on your way to town." Cliegg said coming over and stood next to Padme._

_" Yes the rifle is tuck away right next to me, please take care and we will see you later then." Owen said starting up the speeder and Cliegg stepped back and waved goodbye as Owen and Padme headed off for Mos Espa._

_" Um... Owen do you see what I see?" Padme said looking far off in the horizon and seeing a huge dark cloud of a sand storm._

_" Damn I hope that it holds off until we can get our stuff done in town and get home before it hits." Owen said as he too noticed the stand storm._

_" I agree with you." Padme said as they sped through the desert floor._

_Lucky for them they got to Mos Espa without getting into the nasty sand storm which they both noticed was moving very slowly towards them._

_" Ok here we are, first stop the junk shop." Owen said as they entered Mos Espa an hour later._

_" Hope we can get everything that is on daddy's list and it wont take long to gather up the parts, I would like to eat something before we have to head home." Padme said as they had to slow down because of the traffic that they got into when they got on to the main street._

_" I think we can stop by and get something to eat before heading home." Owen said as he stopped in front of a craft shop._

_The traffic was mostly stop and go and of course Owen got tired of stopping and going so he headed down one of the side streets that was lease crowded. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_" Well it's about time that we finally get here, I really can't believe how bad the traffic is." Owen said as he parked the speeder right in front of the junk shop._

_" Oh you know what tomorrow is? It's the Boonta Eve Classic so am betting that's why all these people are here for." Padme said as she remembered that there was a big Pod race tomorrow._

_" Oh great well I hope that there will be a race tomorrow and that slow moving sand storm doesn't mess up any thing." Owen said as they got out of the speeder and walking into the junk shop._

_" Aw morning so what can I get for you guys?" the blue winged Toydarian came flying up to them._

_" Um... morning Watto we came to get some vaporizers parts today." Owen said as they came further into the shop._

_" Yes I have some parts if you want them." Watto said as two people a young boy and woman came out from the back room._

_" Morning Padme it's so nice to see you and Owen today." the woman said as she saw Padme and Owen standing next to Watto who was looking at the list that Owen had just handed him._

_" Morning Shmi and morning Anakin it's good to see the both of you too." Padme said to the mother and son and giving Anakin a warm smile._

_" It's great so see you too Padme." Anakin said as he went over to the counter and sat down on the top of it._

_" Well I have some things to do before lunch, and I well see you for lunch Ani." Shmi said loud enough for Watto to hear, and all the winged creature did was turn and looked at her._

_" Ok mom, I'll be home for lunch when I'm done with some of the stuff that Watto will give me to do today." Anakin said as he swung his legs from side to side._

_" And at the moment you can get off that counter and get these parts for Mister Lars, and I know they don't have all day, and don't worry I will send him home for lunch and you too get to work." Watto said as he turned his attention from Anakin to his mother._

_Shmi just nodded her head and then headed out of the shop to where ever she goes while her son is doing work for Watto._

_" So when do you think you'll have the parts ready?" Owen asked as the Toydarian handed the list over to Anakin._

_" We will have it ready for you in an hour, so if you have other things to do then I would go do it while the boy gets everything you need." Watto said as he walked Owen and Padme towards the door of his shop._

_" Ok we will see you in an hour then." Owen said as he took Padme by the arm and lead her outside._

_" I guess we can go over to the market and get the stuff that is on my list." Padme said as they walked over to the speeder and got back in it._

_" Ok now the fun part is trying to get to the market through this traffic." Owen said as he started the speeder up and they got into the daily traffic, but this time it isn't that bad going towards the entrance of Mos Espa._

_" You do know that Anakin has a thing for you." Owen said as he stopped so a group of Jawas could cross in front of them with some Dewbacks that they were herding through town._

_" Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that, besides he is younger than me." Padme said hoping that Owen doesn't find out that she has feelings for Anakin._

_Ten minutes later Owen was pulling up to the market that Padme had to go and get a few things._

_" Well here we are so let's get what you need and we can pick up a few things, because it looks like the storm is heading our way." Owen said as the wind did start kicking up a little bit._

_" Ok, I think we need to get non-cold things, just to be on the save side, just in case we get stuck here because of the sand storm." Padme said getting out of the speeder and they headed into the tent area of the market._

_Taking out her data pad that had her list of what she needed to get while they were here in Mos Espa._

_They walked down the small isles of the market and they did come over to a small booth that Shmi had, and she was cleaning some kind of parts. " Hey again." Padme said as she saw Shmi and going over to her._

_" Hey again, so what are doing today besides shopping and getting parts for your father, and how is he doing?" Shmi asked as she stopped cleaning the part that she had in her hand._

_" Well right now we are shopping and waiting for the parts that Anakin is gathering up for us, but we are hoping to be out of here and heading home before the sand storm hits." Padme said as Owen came over to them with a couple of things that was on Padme's list._

_" I am hoping this storm don't hit, and if it dose it wont be bad like the last one." Shmi said as an elderly lady came up to them and began looking around as she rubbed her arms._

_" Hey guys, there is a strong storm heading our way, and I can tell because my bones are starting to ache, you might want to go and find some place until the storm blows over, and Shmi you want to put your stuff up and head on home." the elderly lady said looking at the them._

_" Thanks that sounds like a great idea, well I better start putting my stuff up and start heading home." Shmi said as she picked up her basket that had some parts in that she had already cleaned up._

_Owen and Padme said bye to the two ladies and headed further down the market's isles, but it was getting harder to see what they were doing because the wind was starting to blow harder, which was causing the sand to blow everywhere in the cover tent area, and the owner was telling everyone that they had to leave so that way he could roll up the tent and put inside his house while he waited for the storm to blow over._

_Them got a few things on Padme's list before they had to leave, so Owen took them back to Watto's junk shop so they could pick up Owen's parts, but by the time they got there the wind was blowing harder and the sand was going everywhere._

_" Great we will not be going home today, and what sucks we don't have a place to go for the night." Owen said as he stopped right in front of the shop._

_" I know and I don't think there is a place because of the Pod race tomorrow. Oh hello." Padme said as they walked into the shop and she saw two men standing in the shop and they were talking to Watto._

_" Hey your parts are ready, yo boy the Lars' are here for their parts, and once you give them their parts you can leave to get home before the storm gets any worst." Watto said as he looked out and noticed that it was getting bad out there._

_" Hey Padme, Owen here are your parts for you, oh do you guys have a place to stay at because we know you guys aren't leaving Mos Espa tonight." Anakin said as he went over to the box that was sitting on the counter._

_" No we don't that's what we were talking about when we came into the shop." Padme said as she looked at the taller of the two guys and she looked over to Anakin and he saw the same thing she did a light saber._

_" Ok, then you can come with me and stay with me and mom, and you can call home to let your father know that you well be staying at my house." Anakin said as he turned his attention way from the two guys._

_" Are you sure we don't want to over bearing your mother. " Owen said as he watched the taller guy move his hand and was trying to do something to Watto that didn't work out for him._

_" Sure it's ok, well I'll see you tomorrow Watto." Anakin said as he headed for the door._

_" Ok let us pay for this and we will be with your." Owen said as went over to the counter, and Watto stopped dealing with the two guys and helped Owen out._

_The two guys headed out of the shop but what was going on with them Padme don't know because she stood next to the door and waited for Owen to finish his business with Watto, and then they stepped out side Anakin and the two guys came back to the shop._

_" Hey guys are you ready to get to the house, Oh Padme and Owen this is Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, they are going to be coming with us." Anakin said as he introduced Padme and Owen to the two guys._

_" Hello it's nice to meet you." Padme said as they got into the speeder._

_" Hello and it's very nice to meet you too." Qui-Gon said as he got into the back with Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_Owen took off and headed to the housing that belonged to the slaves that worked in the town._

_Pulling up to the house that belonged to Anakin and Shmi he opened up the garage and Owen drove the speeder inside._

_" Mom I'm home and I brought some people with me." Anakin said as they walked into the house._

_" Um... hello, I knew about Padme and Owen coming to say with us, but who are these two?" Shmi said as they came into the room._

_" These are Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi and guys this is my mother Shmi Skywalker." Anakin said as he introduced his mother to the two guys._

_" It's nice to meet you two, um... Padme you want to call your father and let him know that you guys are staying here." Shmi said as she nodded to the two guys and Shmi and Padme left the guys in the living room and she showed Padme the communication room._

_" Thanks." Padme said as she stepped into the room and shut the door and hoped that she could get through because of the storm, and also if her father was inside the house._

_" Hello." Cliegg said as he answered the comm. link._

_" Hey daddy, I'm calling to let you know that Owen and I are stuck here in Mos Espa because of the sand storm, and we are staying with the Skywalkers." Padme said as she noticed that the line was starting to flicker on them._

_" Ok that sounds great and thanks for letting me know that you and Owen was staying there. I'll see you when you guys get home, take care and I love you both." Cliegg said as he had to get off because the link was flickering even worst._

_" Love you too daddy see you later tomorrow." Padme said before shutting of the link between them._

_Padme walked into the living room and joined the conversation and they learned that to two guys with them were really Jedi and they saying that they need to find a way to get some parts for their ship, and there was no way they could pay for the parts, and that's when Anakin said that he could get parts for him. When Qui-Gon asked how Anakin said at the Pod race, and that he had his very own racer and Qui-Gon could enter it as his own, and Anakin could drive it for him._

_So as it turned out Anakin was going to drive the Pod racer that Qui-Gon was going to enter in the race, and he asked Padme if she was going to see him race and she said sure. _

_Then they all said goodnight and went to bed, Padme just laid in the bed and listen to the wind howling outside and you can hear the sand hit the windows and even doors as the storm blew right above them._

_Padme finally closed her eyes and fell sound asleep and had the strangest dream that the two guys freed Anakin and took him away in their ship and trained him to be a Jedi._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Padme got up and making sure that she didn't wake up Anakin who was asleep on the sleeping pallet on the floor._

_Opening the bedroom door quietly she stepped into the hallway and closing the door, before making her way into the living room only to see one of the Jedi sitting down on the floor in a meditate state._

_" Sorry I didn't know anyone was up." Padme said sitting down on couch._

_" It's ok I was just about finished, so I take it that you are really good friends of the Skywalkers." Qui-Gon asked as he stood up and sat down in the chair._

_" Yes sir, we have known them for years, even when they were owned by Gardulla the Hutt." Padme said as she heard a sound and Owen came out of the other room and entered the living room._

_" Morning, Um ... Padme did you tell dad that we will be home later today?" Owen asked as he sat down beside his sister._

_" Yes I did, but I didn't tell him why, plus there well be a lot of cleaning up to do before anyone can leave out of town anyway." Padme said as Shmi, Anakin and Obi-Wan came into the room._

_" Good morning everyone, ready for the big day." Shmi said coming into the room._

_" Yes ma'am I'm ready what's for breakfast." Anakin said sitting down next Padme._

_" Ok we will have to hurry and get the Pod to the track but first we have to get all the sand out of the way before we can get down to the town." Shmi said as she went into the Kitchen area._

_" Let me help you get the breakfast ready." Padme said as she came into the kitchen._

_" Ok I'm trying to think of what to feed everyone for breakfast." Shmi said as she looked around the kitchen; trying to come up with something._

_" We can use the stuff that I bought yesterday." Padme said as she went over to the cooler and began pulling out some Nerf bacon and eggs._

_" I can't take your food Padme." Shmi said as she watched Padme get the food and put it down on the counter._

_" It's ok, I have to go back to the market any way and I can get more it's not a problem." Padme said as she opened up the bacon and started laying it in the pan that Shmi and put on the stove._

_Shmi gave a very thankful smile and she took the eggs and broke them into a bowl and started beating them before pouring them into another pan and started scrambling them up._

_Ten minutes later, we had the breakfast ready and everyone sat down at the table and started eating the eggs and bacon._

_" After breakfast Obi-Wan and I will clean the walk way for you Ms. Skywalker." Owen said as he got up from the table and put his dish in the sink._

_" Thank you Owen, Anakin please get cleaned up and ready so that way we can take your Pod over to the track." Shmi said as she began clearing off the table._

_" Here let me help you." Padme said grabbing a couple of dishes and followed Shmi into the kitchen._

_" Thank you Padme for everything you have done this morning, am sorry that we had to use your food, I just didn't get to do my shopping yesterday because of the sand storm." Shmi said giving Padme a hug._

_" It's not a problem, and I still have some more shopping because the sand storm interrupted my shopping yesterday. Well I guess it's time we should be heading into town and over to the Arena." Padme said giving Shmi a quick hug before they gathered up the boys and they headed down to the town._

_The small group walked through the city with Anakin leading the way, Qui-Gon with Padme following closely behind them while Owen and Obi-Wan brought up the rear._

_All round them the shopkeepers and merchants were shoveling and sweeping away all the drifts of sand, before they could reassemble their stalls along with the awnings, some people were righting carts and fixing any damaged fences._

_There were some wagons that were already hauling fresh supplies and merchandise from the warehouses and storage bins and the receiving bays of the spaceport that were back to welcoming ships from off planet._

_We finally arrived at the arena and saw that Anakin's best friend Kitster had commandeered two beasts that had helped haul the Podracer to the arena. _

_" Anakin over here." Kitster called out as he waved eagerly at us as we came over to him._

_" We need to get the racer to the pit area and assemble it there, I'll see you guys after the race." Anakin said as he followed Kitster to where his pit box was._

_" I think I'll go with him and help him put the pod together I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Obi-Wan said as he followed the young boy to his pit._

_Jabba the Hutt began his introduction of all the racers._

_" Kubba tee. Sebulba tuta Pixelito!" Jabba introduced first and the crowd went wild, for he was one of the popular racers._

_The Dug rose on his back legs and waved to the stands. Then one by one, Jabba introduced the Podracer pilots. Gasgano, Boles Roor, Ben Quadinaros, Aldear Beedo, Ody Mandrell, Xelbree, Mars Guo, Clegg Holdfast, Bozzie Baranta, Wan Sandage, the last one to introduced was Anakin._

_Anakin was standing there in the pit listening to all the names of the racers, he glanced over his shoulder to see Kitster working on attaching the Radon-Ulzer to the Pod with the Steelton cables, while Obi-Wan checked the fastenings with sharp tugs._

_" Mawhonic tuta Hok, Teemto Pagalies tuta Moonus Mandel. Anakin Skywalker tuta Tatooine." Jabba boomed over the loud speaker as he introduced Anakin._

_When Anakin turned back to his Pod, he saw his mom standing next to it. Shmi bent down to give him a hug and kiss, as she got up and began backing away from him her eyes never leaving his face, she held his shoulders and Padme could see that she was trying to mask her worry that reflected in her eyes._

_" Be safe, Annie." Shmi told him._

_" I will, Mom, I promise." Anakin nodded and swallowed down his own nervousness._

_Shmi gave him a warm and reassuring smile before moving away from him._

_It was out of the corner of his eyes Anakin saw Sebulba wander over from his own racer and began examining Anakin's racer. He saw him work his way around to the Radon-Ulzers with undisguised interest. Sebulba finally stopped by the left engine and he reached up and banged hard on the stabilizer before walking back to his own Pod._

_" Good luck Anakin and be very careful." Padme said as she bent down and kissed Anakin on the cheek._

_" I will." Anakin said as he jutted out his lower lip._

_Padme gave him a very long stare, moving away from him just as Qui-Gon came up to them._

_" Are you all set?" Qui-Gon asked calmly. _

_Anakin nodded and as he watched Padme walk up to his mother and they were, talking was they began to make their way to their viewing platform._

_" Um ... yes sir am ready." he said turning his attention to the Jedi Master._

_" Now remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think, most importantly trust your instincts. And May the Force be with you Annie." Qui-Gon said as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and smiled._

_The small group mounted the viewing platform just before it began to lift into position for the race._

_Anakin's mother looked over to the Jedi Master and gave him a worried look._

_" He's fine." he said giving her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder._

_" I heard that some of you Jedi can be somewhat reckless." Padme said shaking her head doubtfully._

_Once the viewing platform locked into place, the small group turned their eyes towards the racers._

_The flag bearers and pit crews moved hastily aside and clearing the start line beneath the arch that marks the beginning and the end of the race._

_Padme and Shmi held hands as the sound that could be heard was the roaring sound of the engines of the Pods as the racers gunned their engines, the whole place shook as the huge engine roared with the force of power._

_They watched as the light over the starting line began to flash green and the race began._

_Padme stood there frozen when she saw Anakin's Pod died right there on the track and all the other races zoomed passed him._

_" Oh man ... Anakin please get the pod going." Padme whispered to herself._

_" It looks like Anakin isn't the only one who is having problems with his Pod." Owen said as he pointed over to Ben Quadinaros's Quadra-Pod, which also stalled._

_" I'm sure he can get it started up just give a few moments." Padme said hitting her brother in the stomach with her elbow as to shut him up._

_Owen looked at Shmi and gave her a sorry smile._

_" It's ok Owen, I know he can get the racer started." Shmi said returning Owen's worried smile._

_" I know he can do Ms. Skywalker." Owen said as he nodded to her._

_Padme held her breath as she watched Anakin exploded out of the starting line and gave chase towards the location of the other racers._

_Anakin tore across the flats, accelerating so quickly that everything around him swiftly turned into a sun-drenched blur._

_Just ahead of him was the first set of the rock formations rose up against the horizon, and it was here that Anakin could see the other Podracers._

_Anakin had passed four other racers just as he saw Arch Canyon was looming straight ahead of him._

_Padme watched him trying to pass one racer but the racer wouldn't let him pass, and they were coming to a cliff drop off of a low mesa that appeared as a ragged line on the horizon. She saw that Anakin had slowed down giving the other racer the impression that he was preparing for a drop shift._

_They watched Anakin threaded the eye of its needle opening with a seamstress's skill._

_They also watched as Sebulba accelerated and swung violently left, which careened towards the other pilot, and it was at this time the other racer swung left as well which turned out to be directly into a massive rock formation._

_Padme watched in horror as she saw the racer disappear in a huge ball of flame and black smoke._

_" Sebulba doesn't play fair I see." Obi-Wan said as he saw another race fall victim to Sebulba._

_" Now you see why he always wins, by cheating." Padme said as just as Ben Quadinaros finally got his engines to start, and they stood there and watched the engines shot off in four separate directions and exploded against the stone walls, rock formations, and the low dune banks._

_There was a loud gasp in shock coming from the crowd as they shielded their eyes and cover their ears as the Pod and Ben Quadinaros collapse to the racetrack in a heap._

_Sebulba at that moment screamed past the arena and shoot under the finish arch before the start of the second lap. Two other racers followed him, but there was no sign of Anakin._

_Padme and Shmi looked at each other with worried looks and Owen put his arm around his sister to give her a reassuring hug._

_Then more racers tore past before their engines died into silence as they faded from view._

_Then everyone went back to their viewscreens, and became intent on the race again._

_" Here he comes!" Qui-Gon said quickly as he opened his eyes and felt Anakin's present._

_Anakin zoomed pass them as his engines howled in fury as he began to over take the pack._

_It was now the beginning of the second lap and Anakin now found himself in sixth place. With every moment as the race went on Anakin began to feel himself becoming one with the machine._

_They now approach Arch Canyon, with an intense look on his face; Anakin bore down on the leaders._

_Skimming the flats, Anakin whipped past Aldar Beedo and sideswiped Clegg Holdfast. On Anakin's other side Ody Mandrell banked too hard over a sandy rise and his engine got caught in the sand, which caused the racer to cartwheel into a spectacular twisting of engines and Pod that ended up exploding apart._

_Padme looked down at the viewscreen and saw that Anakin was now in four racers behind Sebulba and she could also see that the Dug's craft was clearly in the distance._

_She watched as the racers whipped through Arch Canon and out of the other side in a ragged line, and she saw that Anakin was narrowing his gap between himself and the other racers. _

_She let a gasp when she saw a couple of Tusken Raiders, who where hiding in the rocks of the cliffs that formed the corner of Tusken Turn, she also saw Teemto Pagalies Pod get hit by one of the Raiders, and watched the racer exploded._

_They watched Anakin fly through the vaporized wreckage in hot pursuit of the others, in a rush he passed Elan Mak and Habba Kee, now there were only two racers head of him, Mars Guo who was closing in on Sebulba._

_Anakin drew near both racers and he had to leapfrogging a sand dune to a depression, he was able to ease up on Mars Guo._

_Anakin saw Sebulba reach out of his Pod's cockpit and release a ragged bit of metal directly into Mars Guo's left engine intake, causing metal clash violently against metal, and the damage engine started to spew smoke and fire. _

_Poor Mars tried to hold the machine steady but the engine failed and lost power that causes the Pod to veer sharply into Anakin._

_Padme let a scream as she watched both racers collided; it was the leading edge of Mars Guo's vertical stabilizer snagged the Steelton line to Anakin's left engine._

_Padme and Shmi watched helplessly as Anakin's Pod began to swing violently at the end of the single remaining line, was whipsawing back and forth. _

_Once Anakin fixed the Steelton line, the Pod held steady now as his Radon-Ulzers bucked and the he was able to accelerate after the leader._

_Anakin caught up with the other racers again, he slid around Elan Mak before closing on Habba Kee has he tried to pass Sebulba._

_Sebulba had waited until Kee had pulled beside him, it was then he used the same tactic he used against Xelbree. He sent a gush of fire into the housing of Obitoki's right engine, it was that the fuel in the lines caught fire and exploded, which caused the racer to dive nose first into the desert._

_They watched as Anakin caught up with the Dug just as they flew past the arena and under the finish arch, which started the third and last lap._

_In his mind, he could see his friends and mother cheering him on, even thought both his mother and Padme had worried and terror looks on their faces._

_He blocked their faces out of his mind so that way he could concentrate on Sebulba, for they were coming out of Arch Canyon when the Dug decided to put an end to Anakin once and for all._

_He had to wait when they got to the area of the track that droid observations cam couldn't see his movements from certain angles without giving himself away from what he was about to do._

_Sebulba swung his racer close to Anakin's, as he did so he opened the side vent on his exhaust and tried to scorch Anakin's engine housing like he just done with Xelbree and Obitoki, but what he didn't know that Anakin had been waiting for him to do the same thing again._

_Anakin shifted his racer just above the cutting flame and out of reach._

_Sebulba tried to follow him, but Anakin dropped down again, which was too far down which caused him to lose momentarily control of the Pod._

_Padme watched in horror as Anakin's racer veered from the course and right into a line of warning signs, sent them all flying into all directions._

_Anakin was desperately trying to recover; he lifted the nose of his racer towards the sky, before jamming his thruster bars forward, and accelerated leapfrogging right over Sebulba he took over the lead._

_They raced through the first set of caves and past the Tusken Turn Anakin was in the lead with Sebulba right on his tail._

_It was in the clearing that Sebulba finally burst with speed and he was trying to regain the lead, but Anakin held him off, but it was only short lived as his stabilizer on his left engine began to shudder violently. It was this moment that Anakin saw a flash of the image before the race when he realized that the Dug had messed with his engine._

_He had to ease off on the thruster bars, and jettison the stabilizer before switching to the auxiliary mount, and because of this, he was forced to give way to Sebulba who raced past him to take command of the lead again._

_Time was running out and Anakin had to catch up with Sebulba and try to pass him, but the Dug saw him coming and he started fishtailing his Pod back and forth in front of Anakin as to keep him from passing._

_Anakin tried everything he could think of, but the Dug was a season veteran because he was able to counter each of Anakin's moves._

_They flew past the Metta Drop, out of the dune hills, and onto the final stretch of the flats._

_Padme watched as both Anakin and Sebulba came to the final stretch of the course and the racers were now side by side, the arena stands and warding statuary beginning to take shape ahead of them._

_She watched Sebulba slam into Anakin's Pod three times but it was on the third time their steering rods caught and locking them together. _

_Both Shmi and Padme watch as Anakin fought with his controls as was trying to break free, but the Pods were hooked fast._

_Sebulba jammed his racer against Anakin's in an effort to force Anakin into the ground. _

_Anakin kept whipped his thruster bars back and forward, trying he did best to detangle his steering rods from Sebulba's Pod. Due to the strain of the Radon-Ulzer, the steering rods began to bend._

_Anakin's rod snapped off both the armature and the main horizontal stabilizer._

_Anakin's friends gasped as they saw him spin at the ends of the Steelton cables._

_However, it was much worst for the Dug, because when Anakin's steering arm snapped it caused the Dug's Pod to shoot forward, which collapsed the towlines and sending the engines screaming out of control._

_Everyone watched as one engine slammed into the ancient statuary and disintegrated into flames. The second engine went ramming into the sand and exploding into a massive fireball._

_As the towing cables broke free, the Pod was sent skidding through the flaming wreckage of the engines, twisting and bumping violently along the desert floor into a smoking stop._

_Anakin hung on to maintain control of his racer as he crossed the finish line, as he became at the age of nine years old the youngest winner ever of the Boonta Eve race, and the only human too._

_The group of friends watched as the crowd surge towards Anakin's racer._

_Padme watched Anakin climb out of the racer after he shut down the Radon-Ulzers. Kitster was the first one to reach him and was hugging him tightly before the crowd hoisted him up over their shoulders; and carried him away chanting as they shouted his name._

_Once the viewing platform had settled in place, everyone stepped off the lift and rushed towards the raceway. Padme was the first to reached him; she threw her arms around him she gave him hug and kiss before Shmi came over to him and also began hugging and kissing him too, but she was checking him over carefully, and touching his cheeks and forehead._

_" Ah, mom please enough." Anakin mumbled in embarrassment as he looked over his mother's shoulder and saw Padme watching them._

_" It's so wonderful Annie, for what you did here today, do you know what you have done?' You've brought hope to all those who have none, and I'm so very proud of you." Shmi said as she pulled back from a little bit and she had a huge smile on her face._

_" I too am so very proud of you Anakin." Padme said giving him a smile as she hugged him one more time._

_" We have enough credits to get the parts for our ship and soon we can have it fix so we can be on our way back to Coruscant." Qui-Gon said patting Anakin on the back and smiled at him._

_" That's great news and I wish you good luck on your way back to the Jedi Temple." Anakin said as he shook both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's hands._

_" Thank you and who knows maybe one day we will meet up again." Obi-Wan said before him and Qui-Gon turned away from the group and followed Watto to his shop so that way he could get the parts that he need._

_" Padme it's time we need to be going too, we still have to get your stuff at the market before our long trip back home." Owen said coming over to his sister and Anakin._

_" Ok, well bye Anakin and hope to see you next time we are in Mos Espa. Take care of yourself and your mother bye." Padme said before leaning over again and kissing him one, more time as her and Owen walked away from both mother and son._

_" I believe she has something for you Anakin." Kitster said as Amee and Wald showed up and came over to him._

_" I know." was all he could say because deep down inside him he knew that he had fallen in love with Padme._

_As Padme walked away from Anakin she tried to hold back the tears as she realized that Owen was right all along she had something for Anakin, but it was lot stronger than just crush ... she had fallen in love._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_A lot has happen since the Pod race, which happen over a year ago, well it seems that the person who Cliegg had fallen in love with was none other than Shmi Skywalker, and it was Owen who tricked Watto into selling Shmi and Anakin to him who was really working for Cliegg. He's been trying for a year to free them from Watto. Nevertheless, without any success. Guess Owen had put in a higher bid for them than Cliegg. _

_Well today is a very big day at the Lars homestead, because today is the day when Cliegg is to put in the paperwork on Shmi and Anakin in showing that they are free from slavery._

_" Come one everyone up we have to get going to the register's office and get all this paper work in on time before they close." Cliegg called out waking everyone in the house up._

_" Ok, ok I'm up." Owen grumbled as he got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair._

_" Me too, why the rush father ... we still have three days before the deadline anyway unless ... Oh my gods are you planning to do what I think you are planning." Padme said coming into the living room and seeing her father dressed in his best clothes too._

_" No ... it's not what you are thinking, and I know we still have three days but it will take that long to move them here." Cliegg said as he went over to the kitchen and poured himself some Caf._

_" I see ... and where are they going to sleep ... there is only one room left, so I guess I'll have to get the guest room ready for both of them?" Padme said missing the look that came across her father's face as she headed back to her room._

_" What's wrong with you sis?" Owen asked as he saw a confused look on his baby sister's face._

_" Um ... what ... oh nothing I was just thinking is all ... do you think that dad is planning on marrying Shmi ... that's why he is in such a hurry to turn in the paperwork on her and Anakin." Padme said as she stood there looking at Owen as he was putting on his boots._

_" You know I didn't think about that, but I don't think he will marry her so quickly, he has to give them time to adjust to living out here on a moisture farm." Owen said as he stood up and started for the door._

_" I know, and I was also wondering were they were going to sleep at too, I know Shmi is going to have the guest room but I believe you and Anakin will be sharing a room." Padme said with a giggle, before she headed off to her room; to get ready to leave for Bestine, the capital of Tatooine._

_" And what do you mean that Anakin and I will be sharing a room, I thought dad was converting the other outer building into a small house for them?" Owen said as came to Padme's room._

_" I thought so too, but so far he hasn't done anything to that building yet." Padme said before going over to the door and shutting it so that way she could get dress._

_" Well maybe he is waiting until they move here." Owen said as he stood in hallway and talking to Padme through her bedroom door._

_" What are doing Owen?" Cliegg said as he saw his son talking to the bedroom door._

_" Oh ... um ... am talking to Padme who is in there getting dress." Owen said as he blushed as his father busted him._

_" Ok, tell her to hurry up because we need to get going, because we still need to pick up both Anakin and Shmi before we head over to Bestine." Cliegg said before turning around and headed back to the living area._

_" Come on Padme we need to get going." Owen said before turning away from the door and headed down the hallway._

_" Ok I'm coming now." Padme called out coming out of her bedroom._

_Walking down the hallway; and in to the living room only to find both her bother and father waiting for her._

_" Now that we are ready let's getting going before it gets any hotter outside." Cliegg said as he led his two children to the waiting speeder that was outside the house._

_They all got into the speeder and Cliegg took them over to Mos Espa to pick up Shmi and Anakin._

_Once they entered Mos Espa, they made there way over to the slave housings and Cliegg got out of the speeder.  
" Hey Cliegg, Padme and Owen please come in I'm waiting for Anakin to finish getting dress, over slept this morning because he was up last night from a nightmare." Shmi said as she answered the door and let the small group in the house, which had boxes stacked neatly around the room._

_" Sorry to hear about that, hello Anakin you ready to go to Bestine with us?" Cliegg said as Anakin came into the room._

_" Hello ... um ... yes sir I'm ready to go." Anakin said with a small yawn before he smiled at Padme._

_The small group left the building, got into the speeder, and headed off for the Capital of Tatooine._

_Two hours later, they were walking into the federal building and making their way up to the human resources to have the freedom papers for Shmi and Anakin filed._

_" Good afternoon how can I help you?" the lady behind the glass window asked as Cliegg stepped up to the window._

_" Good afternoon ... yes ... I would like to file this papers of ownership from Watto to Cliegg Lars, and I would like to also file separate papers to show that these two people are now free from slavery." Cliegg said as he handed the lady the two separate papers._

_" Ok lets start with the first one first the transfer of ownership." the lady said as she took the paper that was the transfer of ownership from Watto to Cliegg._

_Five minutes later the lady was signing the paper work and notarizing too, before handing Cliegg a copy of the ownership papers._

_" Ok now the paper work on the freedom of Shmi and Anakin Skywalker." the lady said as she nodded over to the Shmi and Anakin._

_Ten minutes later, she was handing over the papers over to the small group so that way everyone can sign the papers, Owen and Padme signed as witness, and Cliegg signed as owner giving the Skywalkers their freedom. Shmi and Anakin signing it as free people._

_" Ok it will take a month to two for the paperwork to be made legalized because the judge still needs to sign it and at the moment he is off planet and wont be back in about three weeks, but I can give you a temporary paperwork until the real ones come to you." the lady said taking the real paper work; and making copies._

_" Sure that sounds great." Cliegg said as he nodded to the lady and waited until she finished processing the paperwork._

_Ten minutes later, everyone was walking out of the building with two new free people._

_" When we get back to the house I will disarm the transmitters and get rid of the remote too. Now all we have to do is pack up the trailer that while be at your place in about thirty minutes and take you both to your new home." Cliegg said as everyone got into the speeder and he drove them back to Mos Espa._

_They got back to the slave quarters and sure enough the trailer was there and the small group began to put things into the trailer._

_As they were putting things in the trailer Kitster and Amee came over and they even started to help move the Skywalkers out of their old house, and they even went with them to the Lars's house and helped Shmi and Anakin move into their new home._

_" And this place here is your we can fix it up any way you like it." Cliegg said as they pulled up to the homestead._

_" Thank you, Cliegg." Shmi said as she had a smile on her face and tears began to well in her eyes because in the first time in long time, she felt like she and Anakin belonged to a real family._

_" But tonight the both of you can stay with us, or as long as you like as we get the other place set up for you both." Cliegg said as he got out of the speeder, helped Shmi out of the speeder, and showed her the smaller outer building._

_" This place is lovely." she said as they stepped inside the smaller house._

_" This place was going to be my sister's house but she and her husband moved and he took her off planet now." Cliegg said as he showed her around the small two bedroom house._

_" This place is perfect for Anakin and myself." Shmi said as they walked around the house looking at both rooms._

_" Ok well lets move your stuff in and then we can start cleaning up this place and help you both move in." Cliegg said as they started unpacking the trailer and moving the things into the house._

_Padme came out with drinks and sandwiches that she made while everyone was working in moving the Skywalkers into their new home, and she had also set up the sleeping pallet for Anakin in Owen's room and made sure the guest room had clean bedding for Shmi._

_Two hours later, they had everything moved in, Owen took the trailer, and Kitster and Amee back to Mos Espa._

_Two hours after dinner everyone was heading off to bed as Cliegg began to shut down the power for the night._

_" Night Padme, and it's good to see you again." Anakin said as she walked passed Owen's room on her way to her room._

_" Night Anakin and its good to see you again too, hope that you have pleasant dreams tonight and if you need anything just let me or Owen know and we can help you ok." Padme said as she left the room and made it to her bedroom._

_Once inside her room she shut the door got undress, put on her nightclothes before climbing into bed and falling sound asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_It is now two months later from that day when both Shmi and Anakin became free people. _

_Padme couldn't be so happy for her father either because in a week she will have a new mother and brother too._

_And it was two weeks ago that the freedom papers came to the house which caused a lot of celebration not only for the Skywalkers freedom but also because of Cliegg and Shmi's engagement which all three kids are very happy to celebrating in a week._

_" Good morning Padme, oh sorry I hope I didn't disturbed your train of thoughts." Shmi said as she came into the living room._

_" Mmm ... oh no your not, I was just thinking about all the stuff that has happen with in the past couple of months is all." Padme said looking up from data pad._

_" Yes it's been a really a great two months and crazy too." Shmi said with a smile._

_" Yes it's been very crazy, and so very happy for my father and for you too, Anakin told me that this is really the first time he has truly seen you so happy, and the same goes for my father too." Padme said as she reached over to the small table in front of the couch and grabbed her cup of tea._

_" Yes I am very happy and your father makes me feel that way, I also want you to know that I love your father very much and I will never do anything to hurt him, and he feels the same way about me." Shmi said as she sat down beside Padme._

_" I know and I want to say thank you for what you have done for him." Padme said just as Anakin came into the room._

_" Hey mom, oh hey Padme ... mom what's for breakfast?" Anakin said as he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Padme sitting next to his mom._

_" I'm not sure at the moment but why don't you come with me and help me pick out something ok." Shmi said with a little laugh as she saw the blushes come across the two younger people's cheeks._

_Cliegg and her sat up late last night talk about the attraction between Anakin and Padme and they both came to the conclusion that they have a puppy love starting between them._

_And as weird as it sounds that they would be happy if that attraction became something more._

_" Morning Padme, mom and Anakin." Owen said as he came into living room._

_" Morning bro." Anakin said just before him and Shmi walked into the kitchen._

_" So are you going to pick up Beru this morning and hang out here with her or are the two of you going to into town?" Padme said as she went back to reading her data pad._

_" I thought that maybe we go into town, what are you going to be doing today?" Owen said as Cliegg came into the room._

_" Morning daddy, Shmi is in the kitchen with Anakin trying to figure out what's for breakfast." Padme said as she smiled when she mention Shmi's name his face just lights up._

_" Ok, are you two going out to get those mushrooms?" Cliegg said as he smiled when Shmi came into the room with his cup of Caf._

_" Yes we are going out to get the mushroom in a couple of hours when the first sun rises, what would you like for breakfast." Shmi said handing Cliegg his cup before giving him a light kiss._

_" I think mush would be fine I'm really don't feel like eating anything heavy today, Owen you going to get that girl that you seeing bring her here." Cliegg said looking at his oldest child._

_" Um ... yes I was going to see but I was going to take her into town and hang out there for a couple of hours ... but if you want us here then we can come here." Owen said hoping that he would say it's ok for him and Beru go into town._

_" Ok ... you two have fun then, and can you pick a couple of things for me while you are there please?" Cliegg said as he sat down in his chair._

_" Ok, we are going shopping for her family anyway so if you have a list of few things that you need I'll pick it up while I'm there." Owen said before going into the kitchen and getting himself a cup of Caf._

_Five minutes later the family all were around the table eating breakfast before everyone got up and went to get ready for their day._

_" Oh my don't you look beautiful." Padme said as she looked at the woman who was going to be her new mother in couple of minutes._

_" Thank you and so are you, I'm so glad to have you and your brother here with us and giving us both of your blessings, it really means a lot to both me and your father." Shmi said as she brushed Padme's long hair._

_" You're so very welcome, you both make each other so very happy and that's call counts and I want to be the first to officially welcome you to the family." Padme said getting up from the chair and hugging Shmi._

_" Thank you and I'm so very bless to have you and Owen as part of my family ... hey sweetie what's wrong?" Shmi said as Anakin came into Padme's bedroom._

_" Um ... can I talk to Padme ?" Anakin said as he had this scared look on his face._

_" Sure sweetie." Shmi said heading for the door and kissing Anakin's cheek before leaving the room._

_" Hey Anakin, what's wrong?" Padme said as she went over to her bed and sat down before patting the space next to her._

_Anakin came into the room and sat down on the bed right next to Padme._

_" You remember when you said that if I had something bothering me that I could come to you?" Anakin said looking at her before looking down at his hands._

_" Yes I remember that, and you know it's true too, Anakin I sense that something is bothering you, did you have another nightmare?" Padme said as she took a hold of Anakin's hands._

_" Well in a way you can say it was a nightmare, but it's not you know what I mean." Anakin said looking straight at Padme._

_" Yes I know what you mean so what is the dream about ... it's like the other one that you had about a death of a Jedi." Padme said as she remembered the dream that he had the second night he was at the house._

_" Yes and no ... it doesn't have anything to do with a death but it has to do with those two guys that came here last year during the Podrace, well anyway they came back here but they got lost in the desert _

_I found them and after fixing their ship again they left but this time they took me with them." Anakin said as a sad look came across his face._

_" I see, but hey the good thing is you got off this rock?" Padme said trying to cheer him up._

_" Yeah, but the big problem is I had to leave you and everyone else behind and that we didn't see each other until years later." Anakin said as a frown appeared on his face._

_" I see, do know what they do with you when you leave here?" Padme said feeling a little sad because she knew that she would be losing a good friend._

_" Um ... yeah ... would you know that they were going to teach how to be a Jedi ... and that I would fly ships too." Anakin said as a small smile came to his face when he mention flying._

_Flying his own ship was something that he has always wanted to since he was little boy._

_" Well that would be a great thing, because you would be doing something that you have always wanted to do, and I'm sure that one day we would see each other again and remember one thing Anakin, that no matter what you do in your life always remember that if you ever need someone to talk to, I will always be there for you no matter how far apart we are." Padme said lifting her hand to his face and running her finger down his face and they both felt a spark run through their bodies._

_" Thanks Padme and I well you are a great friend and you are there when I did to talk to someone. It seems like you are the only one who truly knows me and also understands me too, thanks I feel a lot better, Mom we're done so that way you can stop listening." he said with a little laugh before getting up off the bed and going to the door._

_" Oh Anakin I want to be the first to say welcome to the family little brother." Padme said coming over to him and giving him a warm and welcoming hug._

_" Thank you it's great to finally have a real family see you couple of minutes." Anakin said before walking out of the room._

_" Thank you Padme, I knew that you would help him ... I think it takes someone his own age to truly understand what he is going through." Shmi said as back into the room._

_" You're welcome well we better get finish dressing, you know daddy, he really doesn't like to be kept waiting." Padme said with a laugh and she noticed a little blush come across Shmi's face._

_Twenty minutes later Padme, Owen and Anakin wave goodbye to their parents as they left on their week honeymoon, off the planet of Tatooine, where they went was a total secret that only Cliegg knew._

_The kids went back inside the house, Padme and Beru, who was going to be staying with them for a couple of days while her parents were gone to Bestine for a conference, they were baking a few pies, and cookies to sell in the market. Anakin and Owen were messing round in the garage, with the new speeder that Owen had bought really cheep because it didn't work. They are also waiting for Cliegg's sister to come and stay with them while her brother and his new wife is off on their honeymoon._

_She would be arriving after she finishes doing some work at her own farm before coming over._

_It was couple of hours before sunset when their Aunt showed up just in time for dinner too. Once dinner was over with Padme, Beru and her Aunt cleaned up the kitchen and cleaned up all the dishes from dinner before joining the boys in the living room, where they played games just up to the time to power down and go to bed._

_Owen and Beru left to stay at the small house that Shmi and Anakin used to live in, now it belongs to Owen._

_Owen and Cliegg and dug a new hallway or tunnel to the house so that way it was connected to the main house._

_Anakin got Owen's old room, while their Aunt got the guest room, Padme still had her own room._

_Climbing into bed, she was just pulling the covers over her when there was a knock on the door._

_" Come in Anakin." Padme said as she could feel his present in the hallway by her door._

_" Hey ... um ... would it be ok if I stay here with you?" Anakin asked as he stood at the doorway looking a little lost._

_" Sure come in and come and lay down." Padme said patting the empty space beside her on the bed._

_" Thanks." Anakin said coming across the room and getting in bed beside Padme._

_Coving them both up they curled up next to each other like they have done a few times before, mostly after Anakin has his bad dreams._

_This night they both had a very peaceful sleep without any nightmares._

_What they didn't know that very soon Anakin's dreams will come true and well separate the two best friends._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_" We better hurry up or we will be stuck in the storm that's coming towards us Owen." Beru said as they raced across the desert floor._

_" Yes I know but blame my Aunt for wanting us to stay longer than we did." Owen said as he looked behind them and saw the dark cloud of sand coming towards them._

_" No the person we can blame is really you Owen, because you had to ask her if there was something that needed to be fix." Padme said wishing earlier that Anakin was with them today._

_" Sorry, but you know if Anakin was with us it wouldn't have taken me so long to get that machine working." Owen said turning some so that way he could see his sister._

_" Well he wasn't feeling that good that is why he didn't come with us." Padme said glaring at her brother._

_" What's wrong with him Padme?" Beru asked as she slightly hit Owen on the arm before she turned round so she could talk to Padme._

_" He didn't sleep to well last night, kept having a strange dream, he said something about a sandstorm and a crashed ship, but that's about it." Padme said as she remember some of the dream that Anakin had told her this morning as he laid next to her in bed._

_" Really, um ... you don't think he was having one of those dreams that he is seeing things that about to come." Beru said as she remember a couple of months ago Anakin had a dream about her family, and well the dream came true._

_" I'm not sure, but it really upset him so mom thought it would be best if he stayed home and tried to get some rest." Padme said as she thought about the rest of the dream that she didn't tell the others._

_" Well I hope that his ok now, I can't wait to get home and get something to eat I'm starving." Owen said as he rubbed his stomach._

_" You are always hungry Owen there isn't a time I know that your not, I too am getting a little hungry." Beru said as turned around and looked at the sandy blur that was in front of them._

_" Yeah am getting that way too." was all Padme said as her thoughts were else where._

_Last night after every one was in bed, Anakin came to Padme's room because he woke up from a dream that he had._

_He was telling her that there was a really bad sand storm hit near us out in Begger's Canyon and in this sand storm a ship crashed because of the storm. He also said something about there was a presents that he felt and it was of two people that he knew and he had to go out and find them before it was to late._

_But what she didn't tell him that she had the same dream and that it was both of them that went out to fine the two people that was in the ship that had crashed._

_" Padme are you with us?" Owen said as he looked back at Padme, and noticed that she had a shock look on her face._

_" Mmm ... what ... oh sorry I was thinking about something what did you ask me?" Padme said as she realized that Owen was talking to her._

_" I asked if there was any flour and other stuff to make a cake?" Owen asked._

_" Um ... yeah let me guess you want me to bake a cake for dessert tonight." Padme said with a laugh._

_" Um ... could you please I would really like to have one of your cakes for dessert tonight." Owen said as the homestead was coming into the view._

_" Ok I'll bake us a cake ... I was thinking about making one today anyway." Padme said as she gave her brother a smile._

_" Thanks sis your the best." Owen said as happiness came across his face._

_Twenty minutes later Owen was pulling into the garage just as the wind had started blowing some._

_" I'll go and start that cake, oh hey Anakin." Padme said as she walked into the workshop part of the garage._

_" Hey Padme, Owen and Beru did you say something about a cake?" Anakin said as he raised his head from the all the parts that he scattered all round him._

_" Yeah I thought I would make a cake for dessert tonight, um ... what do you have here?" Padme said as she saw a couple of heads that was in front of Anakin._

_" Oh ... dad said that I could have whatever I could fine in the scrap pile and I came across all of these." Anakin said as he started working on the head again._

_" Ok Owen and I have been telling him that he need to clean up this place. If you can do some thing with all this mess then more power to you, half this stuff either didn't work when dad got it from the Jawas or it broke due to the sand getting into the motors and messing up the inside." Padme said before heading into the house._

_" Oh good you guys are back, let me guess Owen and Beru went back to his place." Shmi said as Padme came into the kitchen._

_" Yeah they headed over there, Aunt Martha said hello and that you need to come out there and see her." Padme said before heading to her room so that way she could get cleaned up before she started with the cake._

_It was half way down the hallway she began having a very strange feeling again; she leaned against the wall for a second. Closing her eyes the scene around her changed and she found herself on a ship and right in front of her was two men and they were trying to steady this ship as they flew in a huge brownish cloud. However, the scene ended just as quickly as it came._

_" Padme!" Anakin called out as he came into the house._

_" Right here." Padme said as she pushed herself away from the wall and was standing in the middle of the hallway as Anakin came up into the sleeping unit of the house._

_" Um ... something is about to happen." he said with a scared look on his face._

_" Yeah I know, the ship hasn't crashed yet so hopefully they landed it somewhere and waited out the storm." Padme said and Anakin looked at her with a shock on his face because she had the same vision as him._

_" You saw it too?" Anakin said._

_" Yes, well I better get cleaned up so that way I can start on the cake." Padme said before heading off to her room._

_" Oh boy." was all Anakin said as he shook his head as he headed in to the family room where Cliegg and Shmi was sitting and watching the latest news on the storm that was heading towards them._

_" Is everything ok Annie?" Shmi asked as Anakin sat down beside her and put his head on her shoulder._

_" Um ... yeah I guess ... I just had a strange vision mom ... there's going to be a crash somewhere in the desert, and the strange thing is Padme saw it too." Anakin said closing his eyes and tried to relax some._

_" Really, she used to come to me and telling me about something she had dreamed about and about two day to three days later whatever she dreamt about came true." Cliegg said as a worried look came across his face._

_" You think she is some kind of mystic person?" Shmi asked as she remember about hearing about some people who can predict the feature._

_" I don't know." was all Cliegg said as he remember that a member in his first wife's family was a Jedi or as they call Force sensitive person, and he has a feeling that some of those powers was passed down to Padme._

_Just then Owen and Beru came into the living room all cleaned up and sat down as Padme came into the room but just long enough to say hello before going into the kitchen, so that way she could start on the cake, and couple of smaller cakes that she was going to let everyone have before dinner._

_Padme had just finished mixing the icing for the cake and cupcakes that she was baking, when Anakin came into the room._

_" When will the cake ... oh boy you are making cupcakes too?" Anakin said as he saw the small pan of cup cakes waiting to go into the oven._

_" Yes I thought that after lunch you guys can have a cupcake, and no you can't have two because I made one for each of us, but if you like you can lick the bowl." Padme said as she saw a surprise look come on across Anakin's face._

_" Padme ... how did you know what I was thinking." Anakin said._

_" I ... don't know ... well anyway they will be done in about twenty-five minutes." Padme said as she looked over to Anakin, but saw the look on her father's face, just as he came into the room behind Anakin._

_" I was coming in here to see if we can have lunch ... um ... I think it's time." was all Cliegg said before turning around and walking out of the kitchen._

_" Ok ... why do I get a feeling that he is hiding something from me and that I'm about to learn something about someone in the family." Padme said watching her father leave the room, and handed Anakin a spoon so he could get what was left of the icing in the bowl._

_" Really, so what do you know about your family?" Anakin asked as he licked the spoon._

_" Not much, all I know that my mother was from Ator and she died giving birth to me ... she was told not to have any more children by the doctor but she didn't listen. And well father doesn't talk about his family; I guess there was a falling out of some kind." Padme said before Shmi came into the room._

_" What do you mean about kind?" Shmi asked as she started fixing lunch._

_" I was telling Anakin that dad had must have some kind of falling out with his family because every time I ask about my grand parents he just says I don't want to talk about, and the only family member I know is my Aunt and that's it." Padme said as she put the cupcakes into the oven and looked at the two pans that had the cake mix init and they were getting golden brown._

_" I see ... I wish I knew if any of my family was still alive ... when I was six years old ... a group of pirates attacked the cruise ship that we were on and well when I was came too I learned that me and my family were separated and I was sold into slavery." Shmi said as she fixed us Bantha burgers for lunch._

_" Really, did you have any brothers and sister?" Padme asked as she poured herself and Anakin something to drink._

_" Yes, I had three brothers and two sisters." Shmi said as she remembered her siblings._

_" Oh were you the youngest?" Anakin asked as he drank his milk._

_" I was the second from the youngest, I had a brother who was two years younger than me, and a sister who was a year older than me." Shmi said as she flipped the burgers._

_" Well I had two brothers, but I lost my twin brother at birth." Padme said as she took a sip of her milk._

_" Yes I know your father did mention that, and he believes that he contribute to your mother's death because he got stuck and she began to bleed heavily and there was no way to stop it; well to change the subject lunch is ready; Anakin can you please set the table and then tell everyone that lunch is ready." Shmi said as she put the meat onto a plate and the bell on the oven dinged._

_Padme went over to the oven and took out the cake and the cupcakes and put them on the rack to cool off while she at her lunch._

_It was while they were eating lunch the wind outside the house started picking up and the sand storm was getting bigger and worst too, for the first time in fifty years there was a huge and powerful sand storm._

_After Cliegg put the small retractable roof over the pit to protect the inter courtyard from the sand storm. Once the roof was in place, everyone was in the living room play a few games as the storm out side got worst. While the family was in the middle of their card game, both Anakin and Padme looked at each other just as they felt the ship hit the ground._

_After dinner, there really wasn't much to do because of the sand storm, so Cliegg thought that it would be a good idea for everyone to go to bed and get some sleep. _

_Padme laid there and listen to the wind howl and the sand hitting the sides of the building._

_The next morning Anakin came into Padme's room again but this time he was panicking._

_" Padme come on we have to go and find the ship before the Sand People or the Jawas or worst yet the pirates." Anakin said as he shook Padme's shoulder as to get her up out of bed._

_" Ok Anakin am awake, lets get dress and see if we can get dad or Owen up and to come with us." Padme said getting up and going out of the bedroom._

_" Ok but we have to act fast." Anakin said as they headed into the living area where they saw both Cliegg and Shmi sitting on the couch drinking their Cafs._

_" Dad Anakin and I need to get to the Begger's Canyon there has been a ship crash and we need to get to the people before the Raiders do." Padme said as she had a scared look on her face that told Cliegg that she wasn't making anything up._

_" Ok let's get dress and Anakin go get Owen and tell him that we need to go on a rescue mission." Cliegg said as he got up and followed Padme to the sleeping areas so they could get dress._

_" Yes sir." Anakin said as he took off to the Owen's living area._

_Padme and Cliegg got dress and were walking out into the living area when both Owen and Beru came into the living room and with just a nod between brother and sister, he knew that it was very serious._

_Owen went to the garage, started up the speeder, and moved it out into the yard._

_" Gee ... we still have to deal with the huge cloud of dust." Anakin said as they walked out of the entrance of the homestead._

_" Yeah and this is only going to make the search even harder." Padme said as they came up to the speeder and both Cliegg and Owen were saying bye to Shmi and Beru._

_" Ready to get going?" Cliegg said as he walked over to the back of the speeder and got into the back seat while Anakin and Owen was in the front seat and Padme sat in the backseat with her father._

_Three hours later, they reached Begger's Canyon and it was at the other end of the Canyon when they came across the sand cover ship._

_They dug out the hatch of the ship and walked inside the ship and the first thing they heard was someone moaning from inside the cockpit._

_Going into the cockpit Anakin got a total surprise._

_" Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan oh dear ... Padme come help me it's the two Jedi that stayed with us before the races last year." Anakin said as he checked to see if they were still alive._

_" Oh no ... come on lets get them out of here and get them back to the house." Padme said as she came into the cockpit and saw the two Jedi and they were hurt badly too._

_" Here let Owen and I get them out of here and you both go and see if there is any medical supplies, we have some but they are going to have to have more than what we have at home." Cliegg said coming into the cockpit and seeing the two men strapped into their chairs._

_The two kids nodded and left the cockpit and began looking around the ship for the medical supplies._

_Owen and Cliegg got the men out of the cockpit and had them laying in the lounge area and was tending to their wounds when Anakin and Padme came into the room with the medical kit._

_" Anakin this is a surprise." Qui-Gon said as he opened his eyes and saw Anakin standing next to him._

_" Hey Master Qui-Gon, we are going to take you to the house and get you and Obi-Wan doctored up and try to fix your ship too so that way you guys can get back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Anakin said as he handed Cliegg the bacta patches._

_" Ok." was all the Master Jedi said before passing out again._

_" Ok that's all we can do for now lets get them into the speeder and get back to the house." Cliegg said as he finished patching up the two Jedi._

_After they got the two Jedi into the back of the speeder and raced home as fast as they can. Once there they put the two Jedi into the guest room where they went into a healing coma so that way they could heal themselves from their wounds._

_The next morning Owen and Anakin went to get a trailer and four eopies to were the ship was and they manage to get the ship back to the homestead where they began working on the ship. It would be a few more days before the two Jedi wake up from the healing coma and could leave, but when they leave they will have and extra person with them._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_Two weeks after the huge sand storm Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are now healed up thanks to the Padme._

_While they are staying with the Lars's, they are staying in Owen's house while him and Beru are staying in the main house._

_" Morning Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes." Padme said as the two men came into the kitchen._

_" Morning Padme." the two Jedi said at the same time._

_" Where is Anakin?" Qui-Gon said pours himself some Caf into his cup._

_" He is outside working on your ship." Padme said as she cracked an egg._

_" Really um ... how did Obi-Wan and I get here, all I remember is lots and lots of sand." Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan began pouring himself some Caf._

_" Oh yeah, well your can say Anakin found you guys, but it was me who helped get you all healed up." Padme said just as Anakin came in holding his arm._

_" Really are you ok Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked as he saw that Anakin was holding his arm and it had some blood._

_" Yeah am ok just cut myself, Padme do you have any more patches." Anakin asked holding up his arm to Padme so she could look at it._

_" I'll go and get you a patch, um ... Obi-Wan could you please watch the eggs for me." Padme asked as she looked at Anakin's arm and noticed that it wasn't deep and some bacta cream with a patch would heal it in no time._

_" Sure, um ... where is your parents and Owen and Beru this morning?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed that they are the only ones in the house._

_" Dad is visiting his sister's farm, and Owen and Beru are at her family's farm, and mom isn't feeling well so she is in bed ." Anakin said as he held a towel on his arm._

_" I see, Padme said that you found Obi-Wan and I after we crashed, Anakin can I see your arm for a second, I would like to do a test on your blood." Qui-Gon asked as he looked over to Obi-Wan who nodded to him just before Padme came walking back into the room with her first aide kit._

_" Ok here is the kit, you think you can bandage him up while I finish up the breakfast, thanks Obi-Wan." Padme said as she handed Qui-Gon the medical kit._

_" Sure do you have a blood tester in here I would like to see something in Anakin's blood before patching him up." Qui-Gon asked as he saw a knowing look come across her face._

_" Yes there is one in there let me guess your going to test his Midi-chlorians and yes I know about them and the Force too." Padme said as she saw a shock look on both Jedi faces._

_" How do you know all about the Force and the Midi-chlorians?" Qui-Gon asked as he found the blood tester._

_" Through my mother's family, there were a few Jedi in her family." Padme said as she turned off the stove and put the eggs into a bowl._

_" Padme tell them that you where with them just before they crashed in the storm, and that you put them in a healing coma so that way the internal injuries that they had would heal." Anakin said looking at Padme as Qui-Gon took the tester to Anakin's cut and got a couple of drops of blood._

_" Really, you mean to tell me that you were with us while we were flying through that hell." Obi-Wan said as he took a sip of his Caf._

_" Yes, I was with the both of you, but I wish there was something I could have done to help you out through that storm, but there really wasn't anything I could do because that storm was the biggest storm that ever hit in history." Padme said as she mixed the Dewback sausage bits and eggs together._

_" May I should check your Midi-chlorians count too, because it also sounds like that you are Force sensitive." Qui-Gon said as he looked at the machine and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw the total count of the Midi-chlorians in Anakin's blood._

_" Sure but let's get him clean up eat breakfast first." Padme said as she dished a small plate of food for Shmi._

_" Ok that sounds good." Qui-Gon said as he began cleaning up, and putting the bacta cream, and patch on Anakin's arm._

_" So what is the count Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he came over to the table, and looked down at the machine, and saw the count._

_" That is more than Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said as he gave Obi-Wan a knowing look._

_" Yeah no Jedi has a count this high, expect the ..." Obi-Wan said as he stopped in the mid-sentence, as he knew what his Master was thinking._

_" Yes I believe we have found him, and his count is 20,000 and even Master Yoda doesn't have that high count." Qui-Gon said as Anakin gave him this look of confuse look on his face._

_" Found who Master?" Anakin asked as Padme came into the room._

_" I believe you are what the Prophets have prophesied for thousands of years ... the Chosen One." Qui-Gon said as he looked over to Obi-Wan._

_" The Chosen One?" Anakin said looking even more confused._

_" They said that the Chosen One is someone who will bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon said as Padme handed him his food._

_" And you believe that I'm this Chosen One?" Anakin said as he looked at the two Jedi._

_" Yes I do but to be honest with you it's not me to determine that you are the Chosen One or not it's really up to the Jedi Council." Qui-Gon said as everyone got their breakfast and began eating._

_" Morning everyone sorry I didn't join you all at breakfast, but I wasn't feeling so good." Shmi said coming into the kitchen and seeing the kids and two Jedi cleaning up their morning dishes._

_" That's ok we understand that you aren't feeling well?" Qui-Gon said as he put his dish into the washer._

_" Yes I'm feeling under the weather due to the fact that its morning sickness." Shmi said with a smile feeling the small person inside her move._

_" Well congratulation on your soon to be bundle of joy, Shmi my I ask you a personal question about Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked as he looked over to Anakin and Padme and watched them splash water on each other._

_" Um ... sure." Shmi said knowing what he was going to ask about Anakin._

_" Who was Anakin's father?" Qui-Gon asked._

_" Well I'm going back to the ship see you guys later." Anakin said as he headed out the door._

_" I think I'll go help him." Obi-Wan said as he could tell that his master wanted to talk to Shmi alone._

_" I have some studying to do." Padme said as she headed for her bedroom._

_" There wasn't a father, and I don't know how it happen ... one night I had this strange dream and in it there was this being, and well let's just say we had sex and when I woke up I felt complete and then a couple of weeks later I leaned that I as pregnant." Shmi said, as she looked straight Qui-Gon._

_" I see, um ... I believe that the Force came to you in your dream as a human form and got you pregnant with what the Jedi Prophets would call Anakin as the Chosen One. They believe him to be the one person who can bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon said as he took a sip of his Caf._

_" I too believe he is born to help you." Shmi said knowing in heart that Anakin's destiny was about to come true, and she knew that she had to let him go._

_" I see in your eyes that you know that when we leave he has to come with Obi-Wan and I, and if the Council gives their ok he will be trained as a Jedi." Qui-Gon said as he saw tears come to Shmi's eyes and she nodded that she knows what she must do ... and that's to let Anakin go with the two Jedi and full fill his destiny as the Chosen One._

_" Yes I know and that is what he is destine to do, but there may be another Jedi here too?" Shmi said as she looked to the door and saw Padme standing there with tears in her eyes, because she knows the truth about Anakin and she too knows he has to leave them._

_" Padme!" Qui-Gon said as he turned around and saw the young girl standing in the doorway._

_" Master Qui-Gon, it's true what you said about Anakin and I know because I can feel it, as it sadness me to see my best friend leave us when you and Obi-Wan goes back to the Jedi Temple, but it's for the very best. You know he always told us that he was going to get off this rock and become something greater than anyone." Padme said with a smile on her face._

_" There is something that you said earlier has gotten me thinking that there may be something else to the prophecy of the Chosen One, but I will have to do further investigation on that, also you said that I could test your Midi-chlorians count." Qui-Gon said as he grabbed the blood tester._

_" Really I would love to know more about that prophecy too, if you get any information could you send it to me please?" Padme asked as she held out her hand to Qui-Gon how pricked it with the small needle._

_" Sure I will give you any kind of information that I get from the Lore Keepers or the Seers. Ok lets see what we have here." Qui-Gon said as he put the droplets of blood into the machine._

_" Ok mom would you like for me to make you some tea because I'm making me a cup?" Padme said as she went over to kettle and made her some tea._

_" Sure that sounds great, and I believe I'll got back to bed." Shmi said as she slowly got up and made her way to the bedroom._

_" I take it she is on bed rest?' Qui-Gon said as he watches Shmi leave the room._

_" Yes and no ... the pass couple of days she has been feeling light headed so the doctor wants her rest for a couple of days because she had been over doing it some." Padme said as she saw a shock look come across Qui-Gon's face._

_" I see well I believe it's a great idea for her to take it easy she really don't need to wait on me and Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as he was trying to figure out what does this young lady fit in the life of the Chosen One._

_" Is there something wrong or are you total shock in my count, and wonder why I'm not training as Jedi." Padme said coming over to the kitchen table and sat down across from the Jedi Master._

_" You can say that ... um ... you read my mind. Your Midi-chlorines count is high, only about thousand less than Anakin's though yours is reading 19,000." Qui-Gon said as he was total surprise that I read somewhat of his mind._

_" Yes I can read minds and see things before they happen too. Hey guys." Padme said as she looked up and saw Owen and Beru come into the room._

_" I see hello guys, well I need to go and do some meditation before Obi-Wan and I train some." Qui-Gon said as he got up from the table, put his cup in the washer before heading out to the ship._

_" How is mom this morning?" Owen said as he sat down next to his sister._

_" She is doing lot better she came out here for a few minutes before going back to bed. Have you and Beru ate breakfast yet?" Padme said as Beru pour herself some tea._

_" That's good to hear, no we didn't get a chance to eat we wanted to get back here before hit got really hot." Owen said as he took the cup that Beru handed him._

_" Let me warm up the food for you both then." Padme said as she got up and dished out the food onto two plates before heating them up._

_" I can get Padme, you can go and do what ever it was you about to do." Beru said as she came over to the warmer._

_" It's ok I got it you go sit down and relax and enjoy your tea." Padme said as she gave her best friend a smile._

_Beru nodded and walked aback to the table and sat down next to Owen and began drinking her tea and they were talking in whispers so that way Padme couldn't hear them ... Owen forgot one thing she could hear them, but she wasn't listening to their private conversation._

_Padme handed the couple their food before leaving them alone in the kitchen and went back to her room and study for the test that she was going to have at school on Monday._

_Later in the day Padme was sitting in her room when Anakin came knocking on the door._

_" Hey can I talk to you Padme?" Anakin asked coming into the room._

_" Sure you know you can always come to me when you want to talk about anything that's on your mind, so what's up." Padme said putting down the data pad._

_" Well everyone is talking about this Chosen One ... do you believe that I'm that person that the Jedi Prophets have said would come one day and bring balance to the Force." Anakin said sitting down on the bed beside Padme._

_" So you heard most of the talk that was going on between Qui-Gon and your mother, and yes like Master Qui-Gon I too believe you are the Chosen One that the Jedi Prophets have Prophesized about." Padme said as she wonder if Anakin was really going to leave when the Jedi leave in a couple of days._

_" So you think I should leave with Master Qui-Gon when him and Obi-Wan leave for Coruscant in a couple of days." Anakin said as he laid his head back on the headboard of the bed._

_" Only you know the answer to that question Anakin, and the only thing I can do is support you in whatever you decide to do with your life, and if you do go then you will be living your dream and that's to fly all over the galaxy and helping people that need help." Padme said taking a hold of his right hand and held it._

_" Thanks Padme, you always know how to make me feel better about myself and your right if I leave I will be living my dreams." Anakin said turning his head towards Padme and giving her a smile._

_" Your welcome Anakin." Padme said returning his smile._

_" Anakin! Padme! dinner." Beru called out from living area._

_" Coming!" the two younger children called out._

_Getting off the bed and leaving the bedroom both Anakin and Padme went into the kitchen and saw everybody but Cliegg sitting down at the table._

_" Have you finished your studying for the test Padme?" Shmi asked as everyone was putting food on their plates._

_" I still have one more chapter and the study guide to do before I'll be finish, but I can say I will be finished before going to bed tonight." Padme said as she put the Dewback rib on her plate._

_" Ok Anakin have you finish reading that chapter that you need to be done by Monday too?" Shmi asked her son._

_" Yes I finished it last night." Anakin said as he took a bite of his rib._

_" Ok." was all Shmi could say know that Anakin would be leaving Monday._

_Three hours later Cliegg came home just in time before the suns went down and he powered down everything before everyone went to bed._

_Padme was in bed when there was a knock on the door before the door opened up and Anakin came into the room._

_Padme smiled at him and moved over so he could climb into bed next to her. Once Anakin was in bed, they both fell sound asleep._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_It has been four days later and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are still at the Lars' house, but they are leaving tomorrow and head back to the Jedi Temple and they are hoping that Anakin will go with them, Shmi was starting to have second thoughts about letting Anakin leave with them._

_" Morning mom, here is your breakfast, are you ok?" Padme said coming into the bedroom with a bowl of soup._

_" Thanks Padme, so what is everyone doing?" Shmi asked sitting up._

_" Owen, Anakin and Obi-Wan have gone to Tosche Station while Qui-Gon and dad went out to the North rim to fix the vaporizers there, so it's just you and me." Padme said as she pulled the chair up next to the bed and sat down._

_" I see ... Padme do you believe it's right for us to let Anakin go and train as a Jedi." Shmi said looking at the young girl._

_" Well like I told Anakin a couple days ago when he asked me the same thing, and I told him that he was his decision to make and his alone, and that I would support him in everything he does and I believe you too should believe in whatever he decide is his doing or the Forces doing." Padme said hoping that would help Shmi some._

_" Thanks Padme, now I see why Anakin always goes to you when he needs someone to talk too. You are very wise beyond your years." Shmi said with a smile._

_" Your welcome, well are you going to be ok because I have to get going for school." Padme said as she stood up._

_" Yes I'll be fine thanks and you better get going, don't want you to miss your next class and get Anakin and take him back to school with you." Shmi said with a laugh._

_" Yes ma'am see you later then, love ya." Padme said coming over to the older woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_" Love you too sweetie." Shmi said as Padme ran out of the room and headed back to school_

_Two hours later Cliegg and Qui-Gon came back to the house, but Cliegg went over to his sister's house but Qui-Gon said that he would stay at the house with Shmi and that he need to meditate some._

_Walking out of the house and into the court yard Shmi sees the Jedi Master sitting on the sand ground and coming up to him with a cup of tea._

_" I thought that you might like to have some tea to help you relax some more." Shmi said holding out the cup to Qui-Gon._

_" Thanks ... um ... Shmi are you ok you seem upset about something." Qui-Gon said getting up and taking the cup from Shmi._

_" Um ... yes in a way I'm upset ... and in away you would feel the same way too ... if your ..." was all she could say._

_" I know what you are talking about, you are worried about Anakin, but I can promise you he will be in great hands ... and if the Council lets me I can train him in the ways of the Jedi." Qui-Gon said trying to comfort Shmi._

_" I understand, and I know this is the best for him, but it's just the mother instinct in me, I feel like I'm losing my baby." Shmi said as she started to cry._

_" I know and I'm sorry that you are feeling this way, but if the Council won't let me train him then I'll return him here does that make you feel a little better?" Qui-Gon said just as he heard Anakin and Padme coming to the house._

_" Ok that sounds better, but also if he doesn't want to be a Jedi and wants to come home then you will be bring him home?" Shmi asked as the two children ran up the steps to their lofts._

_" Yes ma'am if he wants to come home then I'll bring him home even if he wants to visit or stay, I will do whatever he wants to do that I promise." Qui-Gon said as he too watched the two children._

_" Thank you, then if Anakin wants to go with you then I'll let him go and carry out his destiny." Shmi said as Padme comes out of the loft area and goes into the kitchen area of the house._

_Qui-Gon just nodded and both adults went into the kitchen area to see Padme fixing herself a drink._

_" How was the rest of school?" Shmi asked sitting down at the table._

_" It was pretty good, next week Mr. Sandrum wants to take us to Bestine to the museum." Padme said coming over to the table and sitting down._

_" That sounds great, and let me guess it's something that you really want to do?" Shmi asked._

_" Yes ... but that depends on Annie." Padme said as tears started welling in her eyes._

_" Hey it's ok ... you don't have to be strong for me sweetie, because if Anakin wants to go with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan well am going to let him go ... I know it's going to be hard but we both know it's his destiny to become a Jedi and to help people." Shmi said as she came over to Padme and put her arms around the young girl and held her as she started to cry._

_" I know but ... I just have a feeling that I'm losing my best friend." Padme said as she held on to the older woman, but started to laugh as the baby kicked her in the head._

_" I think the baby wants you to know that it will be your friend too." Shmi said also with a laugh._

_The two laughed and Shmi went over to the stove and began fixing dinner with Padme's help._

_" Mom I have decide that I want to go to Coruscant with Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and become a Jedi, but I promise to come and see you and the rest of the family and even my new brother or sister." Anakin said coming over to his mom and giving her a hug._

_" I know that you would want to go with them and to full fill your destiny as the Chosen One, and who knows maybe you will save the galaxy from something evil." Shmi said with a laugh, only she knew how true her statement would be._

_Everyone went to bed early that night because the next morning everyone would be saying goodbye to not only the two Jedi but to Anakin also._

_As for Padme, she knew that this would be the last time that she would see Anakin for a very long time or never again._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_Today is the day that Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin leave to head to Coruscant and to the Jedi Temple where Anakin will train to be a Jedi._

_The only two people up this early in the morning were Owen and Qui-Gon. _

_" Owen have you seen Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked coming into the kitchen._

_" No, but if he's not in his room you can find him in Padme's room." Owen said looking up from his data pad as he ate his breakfast._

_" Um ... why would he be there?" Qui-Gon asked pouring himself a cup of Caf._

_" When he can't sleep he always goes to her why I have no idea." Owen said looking at him and seeing a worried look come across the older man's face._

_" I see." was all Qui-Gon said._

_" Nothing is going on with them my gods man they are both nine years old there is nothing sexual going on with them. I believe they are together because of their powers that they share with each other." Owen said almost choking on his breakfast._

_" Oh well you never know at this age they can start exploring each other without getting sexual." Qui-Gon said leaving the young man to finish his breakfast._

_Going to the loft unit that houses Padme's, and Anakin's bedrooms and heading up the stairs and opening the door before stepping inside the unit._

_Walking down the small hallway until he came to the last door on the right, stopping in front of the door he raised his hand to knock on the door._

_" Morning Master Qui-Gon." Anakin said as he open the door._

_" Um ... Morning Anakin I was coming to see if you are ready to be heading out in about an hour." Qui-Gon said as he saw Padme coming up behind Anakin._

_" Morning Master Qui-Gon." Padme said as could sense that Master Qui-Gon was wondering what was going on in her room._

_" Morning Padme ... I came to get Anakin and make sure that he was ready to head out soon." Qui-Gon said as he moved aside so that the two children can walk out of the bedroom._

_" I see, and for your information Master nothing isn't going on between us so you can get that thought out of your head." Padme said as she walked past him and out of the unit before both Anakin and Qui-Gon even knew what just happen._

_" She is right Master nothing happen, we talked a little bit before falling asleep." Anakin said._

_" I know come on lets go get something to eat." Qui-Gon said with a smile as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder to show him that he believed him._

_They both walked down the small hallway and the stairs before walking back into the kitchen area._

_" Morning mom, I just want cereal please and juice too." Anakin said as he went to the cooler and grabbed the juice while Padme handed him the glass for his juice._

_" Ok Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan what can I get for you both?" Shmi asked as she looked at the two Jedi._

_" I believe I'll have the same thing as Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he went over to the Anakin who handed him a bowl._

_" Ok and for you." Shmi asked Qui-Gon._

_" I'll have the same thing ... um ... thank you Padme." Qui-Gon said taking the bowl that Padme held out to him as she could read his mind._

_" No problem Master." Padme said before taking her bowl and going to the table and sat down._

_" You better hurry sis if you don't want to be late for school." Owen said getting up from the table and putting his bowl in the washer._

_" Whatever ... mom ... do I really have to go?" Padme asked as she felt tears coming to her eyes._

_" No you don't have to go sweetie, you can stay home." Shmi said coming over to her stepdaughter and giving her shoulder a tender squeeze as to let her know how she feels._

_" Thank you." Padme said as she began to eat her breakfast._

_Twenty minutes later, everyone was finished with their breakfast and cleaning up their mess before going to their rooms to get ready for the day._

_Padme was sitting in her room when Anakin came into the room._

_" I just came by to say bye." Anakin said coming up to Padme._

_" Ok ... um ... you take care of yourself ... and if you need someone to talk to you can call me up ok ... I'm really going to miss you Anakin." Padme said as tears rolled down her face._

_" I will I promise ... I'll miss you too Padme ... you're my best friend and I'll never forget you." Anakin said as was about to turn around to walk away when Padme pulled him to her._

_" You're more than a friend to me Anakin ... I love you." Padme said as she kissed him._

_" Um ... you too ... I love you too Padme." Anakin said as he kissed her again before letting her go and walking out the door._

_Padme flung herself on her bed and began to cry, she didn't hear her father come into her room._

_" Hey sweetie." Cliegg said as came over to Padme and sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed._

_" Daddy why does Anakin want to leave us, I don't think I can live without him daddy." Padme said as she crawled into her father's lap and he held her as she cried._

_" I wish I could answer that question for you sweetheart but I can't." Cliegg said as held Padme._

_" I know daddy, well we better go and see them off." Padme said sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes._

_" Ok if it makes you feel better we can go and get some ice cream how does that sound." Cliegg said getting up from the bed._

_" Ok that sounds great can Shmi come with us too, because she will need it more than we do." Padme said with a little smile as they walked out of the room._

_" Sure that sounds like a great idea." Cliegg said as they walked down the stairs and into the courtyard and to the small lift that takes up to main entrance of the homestead._

_Padme and Cliegg came up to the small group that was standing outside the ship. Padme came up to Shmi as she was hugging her son goodbye._

_" You take care of yourself and remember what I told you ok, behave and always listen to what Master Qui-Gon says ok ... love you my sweet baby boy." Shmi said as looked straight at him and looked him in the eyes._

_" I will mommy and I love you too and I'll see you sometime I promise." Anakin said as he felt tears coming to his eyes before throwing himself in his mother's arms._

_" We have to get going son." Qui-Gon said as he came up to the mother and son, and putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder._

_Anakin pulled away from his mother, and going over to Cliegg and hugging him goodbye._

_" Remember what we talked about." Padme said as he came over to her._

_" I well take care, I'll miss you the most Padme." Anakin said before giving her a quick hug, but before letting her go they both felt a huge electrical shock go through them and binding their souls together._

_Anakin pulls away from and looks at Padme and the look on both their faces let each other know that they each felt that shock._

_They both nodded to each other before Anakin turned around and headed for the ship._

_Both Shmi and Cliegg came over to Padme and put both their arm around her shoulder as they watched the hatch door close and the ramp slide up just before the ship began lifting off the ground._

_Anakin look out of the window of the cockpit as they lifted up and began to head for the planet's atmosphere._

_" You will see them again one day." Qui-Wan said as he looked up at the boy and saw tears coming to his eyes._

_" I know." was all he said as they were about to go into hyperspace._

_Later that night both Anakin and Padme where in their beds and it was then that they realized that they could feel each other from long distances._

_They both rolled over pulled the covers over themselves and cried themselves asleep._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_It's been ten years since Anakin has been home to Tatooine and about nine years since he even talked anyone in the family and so much has change on Tatooine and he will found out how much has changed._

_" Where are we going Anakin, we need to go to Jabba?" Obi-Wan said as he realized that they weren't heading for Jabba's Palace._

_" There is something I have to do first, and then when I take care of it then we will go to the Palace, it won't take long I promise." Anakin said looking at Obi-Wan with a smile on his face._

_" Why do I have a feeling that we are heading towards the Lars' homestead." Obi-Wan said as he smiled and shook his head when he saw Anakin blush because he knew that he was bushed._

_" Um ... yeah we are I haven't been with good about communicating with my mom and I felt like I let her and Padme down for not keeping contact with them." Anakin said as the came closer to the homestead._

_" You know we are not allowed any kind of commitment." Obi-Wan said as Anakin began to land the ship._

_" Yes I know Master and like I said I really haven't talked to my family in nine years, and I haven't heard anything from them either. So please just let me see them this one time." Anakin said feeling really bad that he wasn't more in touch with his family._

_Once the ship was on the ground Obi-Wan got up from his seat, headed into the lounge, and opening the hatch door._

_Anakin joined him and they both walked down the ramp and headed for the house._

_Coming closer to the house, they both saw two children playing near the main entrance of the house._

_" Um ... are you sure that they still live here?" Obi-Wan said as they came closer the where the children where playing._

_" I hope so." Anakin said as one of the children saw them and went inside the house._

_" Hurry mommy they are coming closer!" the little boy yelled into the pit._

_" How many times have I ... oh my ... Annie ... my sweet baby boy ... you have come back." Shmi said as she stepped out of the entrance and stopped when she saw her oldest son standing in front of her._

_" Hey mom, I'm back for a little bit." Anakin said, as he just stood there looking at her as the younger boy came over to her and hid behind her._

_" Oh Anakin I'm so glad to see you." Shmi said as she ran to him and threw herself at him._

_" It's so good to see you too mommy." Anakin said as he put his arms around her and held her._

_" Shmi the timer is going off what do you want ..." Cliegg started to say as he stepped out of the entrance of the homestead._

_" Who is that daddy?" the boy asked as he watched his mother with the guy she was hugging._

_" That's your older brother Anakin." Cliegg said as he watched his wife wipe the tears from her eyes._

_" Oh ... but I thought Owen was my older brother." the boy asked as his mother and brother started coming towards them._

_" Anakin I want you to meet your brother Bryehnt and your sister Antonea, children this is your brother Anakin and his friend Obi-Wan Kenobi." Shmi said as she introduced the children to their guest._

_" Hello and it's nice to meet you both." Anakin said as he shook each siblings' hands._

_" It's nice to meet you too, Oh wow are you both Jedi?" Bryehnt asked as he shook Obi-Wan's hands._

_" Yes we are." Obi-Wan said as he smiled at the boy who was standing in front of him._

_" Please come on in and have something to eat, you two go wash up for lunch." Shmi said as she motion for them to come inside._

_They went inside the house and sat down at the table, and that's when Shmi noticed that Anakin was looking around the room like he was looking for someone._

_" Hey mom I need to hurry and eat or I'm going to be late for class ... um ... Anakin ... Obi-Wan?" Owen said as he came into the kitchen and sat down next to Antonea._

_" Hey Owen ... it's good to see you too ... um where's..." Anakin asked as he noticed that someone was missing._

_" If your wondering where Padme is, well she's not here and has been for two and half years now." Owen said as he saw a sad look come across his face._

_" Why isn't she here, and where is she?" Anakin asked as he took a bite of his Dewback burger._

_" She left to go to school and she is now living in Bestine where she works at the major hospital as a doctor." Shmi said as she ate some of her potatoes._

_" I see." Anakin said looking downhearted._

_" She called yesterday and said that she will be here this weekend. So what brings you both here to Tatooine?" Cliegg said as he took a sip of his drink._

_" Really I hope that we can see her while we are here. Um ... were on a mission." Anakin said but had a feeling that there was something that no one was telling him._

_" You think Kehnte will be with her?" Bryehnt said as he stuffed the roll into his mouth._

_" I hope not I don't like him." Antonia said making a face when she said the guy's name._

_" Um ... who is Kehnte?" Anakin asked._

_" He is Padme's fiancé ... he is a doctor too ... but I don't think he is very nice to her." Bryehnt said as he looked at his parents who just nodded their heads in agreement._

_" I didn't know that she was seeing anyone?" Anakin said in a whisper, before closing up, and just somewhat listen to everyone, who was talking around him._

_Twenty minutes later, everyone had finished their lunch, Owen left, and the two kids had to go and study their lessons for school in few days._

_" Thank you for lunch and we will be back here after we finish our mission." Obi-Wan said as he shook Cliegg's hand and watched Anakin sulk back to the ship and could tell that his heart was broken because the person that he loved is getting married to someone else._

_" We will have the guest room ready for you, and Anakin can have his old room." Shmi said as she hugged Obi-Wan goodbye._

_" Ok thank you both for your hospotity." Obi-Wan said before heading back to the ship, which the engines were coming to life as Anakin started the ship up._

_Obi-Wan was barely on the ramp when it started to go up and the hatch door was closing up._

_" What the hell is your problem Anakin!" Obi-Wan said as he stormed into the cockpit._

_" Nothings wrong now lets get this mission over and done with so we can leave and head back to Coruscant." Anakin said, as there was anger tone in his voice._

_" I thought we were staying a couple of days with your mom and Cliegg?" Obi-Wan said with a confuse look on his face._

_" Um ... oh yeah ... we still are staying with them, ok now off to Jabba the Hutt's palace." Anakin said as he lift the ship into the air and they head in the direction of Jabba's palace._

_And hour later Anakin and Obi-Wan were heading to Mos Gamos where it is rumored that Rotta's kidnapper was hiding out at._

_" Ok all we have to do is figure out where this person has taken Rotta, then we can get him out of here and give him back to his father._

_" Our sources says it's in a warehouse some where in this town." Obi-Wan said as they got off the ship and locked it up before they started walking around the town._

_" Great that could be any building around here." Anakin said as he looked around, but some movement in an alley way caught his attention._

_" Um ... yeah ... Anakin wait we don't know ... I hate when he does that." Obi-Wan said as he quickly followed behind Anakin who ducked into an alleyway._

_" Jedi you are ... looking for the Huttlet you be ... fine him over there you will." the green little creature was telling Anakin as Obi-Wan came up to them._

_" Ok ... thank you, what can I do for you is there anything that you need?" Anakin asked he knelt down so he could see the creature eye to eye._

_" Nothing I need ... but you need to hurry ... that little Huttlet wasn't looking good it was." the creature said as it put it's hand into Anakin's and nodded before backing off into the dark shadows of the alleyway._

_" Great that is something that we don't need a dead Huttlet on our hands." Obi-Wan said as Anakin stood up._

_" He won't be dead if we don't hurry up and get him." Anakin said as he began to head out of the alleyway._

_" Then what are we going to do with a very sick with Huttlet when we get him, because if something happens to him Jabba will either kill us or put a bounty on our heads." Obi-Wan said._

_" Then we better hurry up and get the kid and get him some medical treatment." Anakin said as headed for the building that the little green creature pointed out to him._

_" Ok then." Obi-Wan said as he took off Anakin again._

_The rounded the corner of the street and before they could get close to the building that the kidnappers where in a blaster shot rang out and missing Anakin's head by a couple of inches._

_" Damn that was close." Anakin said as he put his back against a buildings wall._

_" Really, so what's the plan?" Obi-Wan asked hoping that Anakin had some kind of plan of getting them into the building._

_" Um ... well ... at the moment I don't have one." Anakin said as he pulled out his light saber and began charging for the person who was shooting at him._

_" Why do I even bother to ask ... damn ... I really don't like this idea of his." Obi-Wan said to himself as he grabbed his light saber and took off after Anakin._

_When Obi-Wan finally caught up with Anakin the people who were shooting at them now laid dead on the ground he looked down at them and realized that they were droids and not even human._

_When Obi-Wan caught up with Anakin, Anakin had used the Force and tore the door off it's track._

_The causionly walked through the door but noticed that no one was inside._

_" Come on out, I know you are here because I can sense you lurking in the shadows." Anakin said as he reached out with the Force and tried to fine where the kidnapper was with the Huttlet._

_" Well, well they send a Padawan to do a real man's job." a voice said from the darkness._

_" I maybe a Padawan but I'm more of man that you'll ever meet." Anakin said as he listen carefully to the sounds around him before doing a Force jump and landed right in front of the kidnapper._

_" My, my are you a cute one, to bad your head will be gone from your body." the voice said._

_" Well, well Ventress since when does your Master play with the babies, and have you babysitting." Anakin said as he saw Ventress step out of the shadows._

_" Very funny my sweet Padawan ... so did you lose your leash that your master was holding onto, and no my master has nothing to do with this little venture of mine." Ventress hissed as she pulled out her two light sabers and began attacking Anakin._

_" Anakin I'm going to look for Rotta keep Ventress busy." Obi-Wan called out as he saw his Padawan take on the dark Sith._

_" Well I was wrong your master isn't very far from you." Ventress said as she went for Anakin's midsection but he blocked her strike._

_Obi-Wan took off down a hallway, and came around a corner and saw two droids guarding a door._

_Obi-Wan took out the two droids and opened the door looking inside he saw the little Huttlet laying on the floor and trying very hard to breath._

_" Damn we need to get him to a medical facitly and fast." Obi-Wan said as he rushed over to the baby and saw how very dried out he was too._

_Picking up the Huttlet and finding a small carrying bag and putting him in there before putting the bag onto his shoulders and left the room._

_He looked up just in time to see Ventress fall from the catwalk and ran off once she got up to her feet, he also noticed that she was holding onto her right arm._

_" Anakin come on we don't have much time." Obi-Wan called out to Anakin who landed on the ground right next to him._

_" Yes master then let's get going, shit he doesn't look very good." Anakin said as he saw the baby's eyes began to bug out._

_" Tell me about we need to find the closes medical facility." Obi-Wan said as he saw a hurt look come across Anakin's face._

_" I know of the closest place, and that's Bestine." Anakin said as he walked out of the door._

_" Damn." Obi-Wan said as he followed Anakin to the ship._

_" Excuse me doctor I hate to wake you up but we got a call and it's an emerangcy ... um ... it's a Huttlet and it's not doing very good either." the nurse said coming into the small staff room._

_" Ok ... set up bay four." Padme said sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes._

_" Yes ma'am bay four." the nurse said before walking out of the room._

_" Please don't let it be who I think it is, because if something happens to him we are all dead." Padme said to herself getting up and heading to the station._

_" We need some help here." Anakin called out as he carried the Huttlet into the emerancgy room._

_" Bring him into bay four." the nurse said as she came out and led the two Jedi to the room that was set up for them._

_The followed the nurse into the room and Anakin laid the little Huttlet on to the bed while the nurse looked at it just as the doctor came into the room._

_" Well lets see what we have ... Anakin?" Padme said as she saw the person who haunted her dreams every night._

_" Padme ... please you got to do something for him." Anakin begged as he was getting scared that they were about to lose the little Huttlet._

_" Um ... ok but what I need for you to do is sit back and let me look at him ok. Obi-Wan hey ... um ... could you take Anakin into the waiting room and get him something to calm him down some." Padme said as she came to the side of the bed and began going over the Huttlet's little body._

_" Hey ... um ... ok ... I found him like this." Obi-Wan said as he took Anakin by the arm._

_" Ok thanks when I have him stabilize I'll let you know how things are going." Padme said as she looked at Obi-Wan and gave him a smile._

_Obi-Wan nodded and took Anakin out into the waiting room and sat down for a very long wait._

_Two hours later a very tired Padme came out into the waiting room only to see both Jedi sound asleep._

_" Hey guys I have some good news for you both." Padme said as Anakin woke up and sat up from the couch that he was laying on._

_" Really can we take him to his father now?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan sat up from his couch that he was laying._

_" Not at the moment he will have to say here for a few days, but before you freak out, I have called Jabba and told him what has happen and he will be here in an hour so your duty will be over soon." Padme said looking at Anakin and feeling tears coming to her eyes._

_" Thank you Padme ... um ... can we sit with him until Jabba comes." Anakin asked as he felt guilty for ever hurting her._

_" Sure and Anakin please don't feel guilty about never calling me because I know that you had to leave us behind and contrite on your studies and I feel just as bad for not trying to call you either." Padme said giving him a smile to let him know that she was ok._

_" Thanks for trying to make me feel better but I will always feel bad because I never called you like I promised." Anakin said as he took her hand and they both felt the same electricity run through them like before._

_Padme pulled away and led them back to where the little Hutt was before she headed for the nurses station._

_" My that is one cute guy there Padme." the nurse said as she watched Anakin from her seat at the station._

_" Get that dirty thought out of your head he isn't allowed to have an relationship of any kind." Padme said as she turned and look at Anakin too._

_" Damn I wonder if he ever had sex because I would love to jump him." the nurse said before looking down when Anakin looked their way._

_" You can keep those thoughts because you'll never know, well it's time for me to get going, I'm going to my parents for the weekend then I'll see you in two weeks when I get back from my vacation." Padme said before she went into the staff room to get her things and leave for the next two weeks._

_But what she doesn't know is that while she is at home she will learn that she is part of the Jedi Prophecy of the Chosen One._

_Leaving the hospital Padme made home in twenty minutes. She came into the house and heard the water running in the refresher, so going into the bedroom. She took off her shoes and walked into the refresher but only to get a huge surprise._

_" Oh yeah baby harder." the female voice cried out._

_" You bastard!" Padme yelled out when she saw Kehnte in the shower with another girl and he was banging her hard against the wall of the shower._

_" Oh shit ... Padme!" Kehnte called out in pain as his hard on died._

_" What the hell are you thinking ... no don't tell me ... it's over ... and get the hell out of my house or I'm calling the police." Padme said as she went into the bedroom._

_" Padme ... sorry ... but..." Kehnte started._

_" Don't even start to say your sorry ... get the hell out of here ... and take your whore with you." Padme said as she took off her engagement ring and threw it at him_

_Kehnte grabbed his clothes and started putting them on just as the girl came out of the refresher already dress._

_They hurried out of the house and Padme called the locksmith to come and change the locks._

_Two hours later the locksmith left and Padme changed the code of the alarm before heading out of the house and headed to the Lars' homestead._

_" Hey guys I'm home ... um ... Anakin, Obi-Wan it's good to see you both again." Padme said as she walked into the house._

_" Padme sweetie welcome home, oh dear sweetie what's wrong?" Shmi said, as she looked up from the cake that she was icing and saw how red Padme's eyes were._

_" Kehnte and I are no longer together, let's just say I caught him with another woman this afternoon." Padme said as she began to cry._

_" Oh baby girl I'm so sorry, but to honest with you I never liked him." Shmi said as she hugged the young woman._

_Four hours later, everyone was saying goodnight and heading off to their beds._

_" Padme are you ok?" Anakin asked as he came into the room._

_" No I'm not, Anakin can you hold me please." Padme said as she sat up in the bed and patted the empty space next to her._

_" Ok." Anakin said taking off his robe and coming over to the bed and laid down next her._

_She wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms held her as she began to cry herself asleep in his arms._

_It will be later the next day both Padme and Anakin will learn that they are meant to be together forever and that Padme is part of the Jedi Prophecy of the Chosen One._


End file.
